


There Is No Escape But Death

by walkwithursus



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithursus/pseuds/walkwithursus
Summary: Nathan and Skwisgaar discuss the future of Dethklok now that the band has split up.





	There Is No Escape But Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_murmaider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_murmaider/gifts).



“Breakups ams tough, Nathans. You remembers from de old days. Dat’s just how it goes.”

Skwisgaar frowns at Nathan’s hunched back from the doorway to the front man’s bedroom. The red, wavering light of the sound system illuminates his silhouette on the bed, where he sits unmoving in the dark like some miserable gargoyle in the midst of self-inflicted punishment. 

Skwisgaar steps forward. The sound of his bootfall on the carpet reaches Nathan, and the front man’s head whips around like that of a startled animal. The intensity of his gaze is enough to root Skwisgaar to the spot, and the comforting hand he might have laid on Nathan’s shoulder stays pinned to his side. 

When he finally speaks, Nathan’s voice is thick with suppressed emotion. “So, what now?” 

Skwisgaar shrugs, and when he answers he speaks only for himself. “I figures I sticks it out with you, ja? Not like any of dem other dildos ams goings anywhere.” 

Nathan’s silence is a frown, though his mouth stays hidden behind his hand. “For Dethklok?” He says at last. It’s more of a condition than a question, the implications of which Skwisgaar knows only too well. Fifteen years later, the front man's rejection still stings. 

“You ams Dethklok, Nathans,” Skwisgaar states simply, and Nathan’s answering nod in the dark is enough to sustain whatever last shred of optimism he has left.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments Greatly Appreciated!


End file.
